


The End of the World As We Know It

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Dean and Cas are ready to take the final leap. The stars have aligned and the fates have decided that tonight, tonight is the night where pleasure reigns as king.





	The End of the World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PassionPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/gifts).



> This is written for my close friend, PassionPhantom. She's been having a hard week and could use some TLC. I hope she knows how much I love her. I wish nothing hurt. I wish I could fix things. But all I can do is write fanfic that comforts the soul. Here ya go, girl <3

Imagine Cas’ first time with Dean. He’s a little nervous and overwhelmed, so Dean is gentle.

It could be the end of the world outside their bedroom door, and Dean would still take his time. Everything important to him is right here.

He carries Cas to the bed and lays him down, petting his hair. Dean undresses Cas, maintaining eye contact as he opens each button of Cas’ shirt, until he reaches the bottom and pulls out the hem. Dean marvels at the expanse of skin in front of him, running his hands over Cas’ chest and cards his fingers into Cas’ hair. As Dean scoots forward for a kiss, his hips brush Cas’ and a whimper is released. Dean lightly grinds for a few seconds, building the tension. After mouthing at Cas’ nipples and the trail of hair leading downwards, Dean helps Cas out of his remaining clothes and does the same for himself. The feel of skin-on-skin is incredible, and they are naked in more than just a physical sense.

Dean grips Cas’ cock, stroking it and watching it grow in size and stiffness. He thumbs at the slit, causing Cas to throw his head back as pre-cum leaks out. Dean licks at the vee of Cas’ hipbones and sucks marks into his body until they bloom into marvelous colors.

Cas writhes on the bed – the stimulation being both too much and not enough. Dean holds him down, pushing Cas into the memory-foam mattress. It will be a reminder of their sweet lovemaking long after it’s over.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

He runs his hands over the backs of Cas’ thighs, lifting and pushing them up. Dean licks a stripe over Cas’ hole and hears his lover cry out above him.

Dean lifts his head to say: “I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now,” before continuing his ministrations.

With every swipe of his tongue, Dean moves deeper and deeper into the center of Cas’ being. These past few minutes have convinced him that there’s nowhere he’d rather be than right here. Right here, making good on a promise long overdue.

“Dean, please.”

Dean’s own cock grows heavy, and he knows that they’re both ready. As he opens the condom, Cas grasps his wrist. Looking at his lover, he shakes his head.

“I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just… “ Cas hesitates, unsure if he needs to finish that sentence. “… be careful, okay? Go slow.”

Dean caresses Cas’ cheek, brushing a stray hair out of his face. He sees nothing but trust and pure love reflected in Cas’ eyes.

“Anything for you.”

He leans their foreheads together. Breaths intermingling but lips not quite touching, Dean says: “You’re safe with me, Cas.”

Cas grips the back of Dean’s head as they line their bodies up. He never lets go.

With the first intrusion, Cas tenses ever so slightly. Dean murmurs sweet nothings in his ear as they try again – this time joining and moving together. They can’t help but moan as they reach the edge of the cliff that both men have been too afraid to fall from. There’s no turning back, and it’s the knowledge that they’re more than okay with that fact that ultimately causes Dean and Castiel to break into a million pieces of blinding pleasure.

A symphony of sounds drowns out any silence that previously existed. Dean stays inside of Cas for possibly too long, but neither one wanted to let go. They’ve done enough of that tonight.

Castiel sighs at the unfamiliar feeling of being safe. He sighs at the feeling of being wanted and cherished. He sighs the idea that he possesses a capability for a love so great it astounds him. He sighs, knowing his love is returned. Without even needing to look at Dean, he knows it to be true.

Dean wipes them down with a warm washcloth and covers them with a blanket. The end of the world can wait until tomorrow.

 


End file.
